The Elric Journeys
by BittyBoBitty
Summary: Ed and Al team up with two girls in the small town of Rock Hampton. The four set out on a search for the philosopher's stone. But will all go as planned? Dont forget to review! I love to hear Opinions!
1. Bitty

After years of searching for the elusive philosopher's stone, Ed and Al have gotten more than they bargained for. Along the way they've made friends, enemies and people who just piss them off. But will they lose it all?

"Urgh, brother, how many more deserts do we have to cross?" Ed looked at Al dubiously. "This is still the same desert Al," chuckled Ed. Al sighed. He waddled along behind Ed slowly. "Al, would you hurry up, at this rate we'll never make it out of the desert." Ed turned around. Al barely made it to him before he collapsed. Ed knelt beside Al and held him up. "You ok Al?" Al looked up at Ed, "Yeah. You know what brother?" Ed patted his head,"What Al?" Al started to laugh. "What's so funny Al? Tell me" Al looked at him. "It feels funny having to look up at you brother." Al started rolling around laughing. "Alphonse, did you just call me short?" Ed gave Al a death stare. Al started to get up. "Where are you going Al?" Al looked over his shoulder. "No where......." He began to walk away. Ed followed. Al got faster. "Brother, why do you have to have such a short temper?" That did it. Ed was furious. "ALPHONSE!!!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN FIT IN WITH DWARFS!?" Ed started to chase Al. "Brother, stop chasing me. BROTHER!"

After several minutes of running, both boys collapsed with exhaustion. "Too.......hot....... Need water...." Ed fell on his back. "Geez Al, why couldn't you have just stopped." Al stared at him. "With you and your temper, no way." Ed glared at him. Al flinched away. "Hey brother, was it always this hard to run from you when I was in the armour? Ed sighed. "Probably." He looked at the sky. "Hey Al, do you remember when we were kids, and we would always get into stupid arguments and end up chasing eachother?" Al laughed. "Yeah, but you could never catch me." Al had a smug smile on his face. "Yeah yeah. But, still, don't you wish we could go back to those days. With all three of us." Both boys stared at the sky. "Do you still think of her brother?" Ed sighed. "Yeah. Alot." He looked over to Al. He looked like he was about to cry. Ed put his arm around Al's shoulder. Al started sobbing into his brother's shoulder. Ed looked up. Ther was a girl standing there. He flinched back. "Where did you come from!?" The girl looked at him."You boys look lost. Need help gettin to wherever your goin?" Ed was gobsmacked. "Uh yeah, sure. Come on Al." Al wiped his tears away and got up. He looked at the girl. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. "Uh, I'm Alphonse." Ed stepped forward. "And I'm his older brother, Edward." He put his hand out. The girl took it. "My name's Bitty." As Ed shook her hand he realised something. Bitty looked like she noticed something too. "You have an automail arm?" they said in unison.


	2. The Past

As Bitty led the way, Ed was staring at her arm.

"So, Bitty....." She looked at him.

"You want to know what happened to my arm?" Ed nodded.

"Well, it was about 4 years ago now. I knew a woman, called Dante." Ed and Al stiffened.

"Dante!?" the boys screamed. Bitty was surprised.

"Yes, do you know her?" Al looked down.

"She sent our dad to the other side of the gate." The boys looked down.

"Sounds like something she would do." Ed looked at her.

"You see, I lost my parents in the Ishbalan Rebellian. And Dante found me. She saw I was a talented alchemist. The boys looked at her.

"Your an alchemist?" She nodded.

"Anyway, she took me in as an apprentice. She trained me for a while. But then she sent me to look for someone. She said he was her lover." Al stopped her.

"What was this man's name?" Bitty turned to face him.

"Hoenheim." Al sat down. Ed stiffened.

"Do you two know a Hoenheim?" Ed looked up.

"He's our father. The one she sent to the other side of the gate." All three sat in silence.

"I never found Hoenheim, and for that, Dante tried to send me into the gate. But someone opened it and I was able to escape. But I lost my arm in the process." She looked up at the sky.

"Another man found me and took me to Rush Valley and gave me an arm, but I decided not to stay with him, so I've been travelling ever since." Bitty looked over to the boys. "And that's pretty much my life story. So what about you two?" Ed spoke first.

"Long story short, our mum died when we were young so we tried to bring her back, but failed. I lost my arm and leg and Al lost his body. I joined the military as a state alchemist to try and find the Philosopher's Stone so I could return Al's body to normal." Al cut him off.

"Brother found the stone and reunited my body and soul, but the stone decintigrated and we couldn't get his missing limbs back. So now we are trying a way to do that." Ed looked at Al.

"I don't need them Al. I'm used to living with automail." Al looked at him angrily.

"No brother, we spent years trying to get my body back, now I am simply repaying the favour."

"But Al...." Al looked away.

"End of discussion." Ed sighed.

"Hey guys, look. I can see the town from here!" All three looked over the sand dune to see the town of Rock Hampton. Ed face lite up.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!" He started to run like crazy toward the town. Al and Bitty looked at eachother.

"Wait up Ed!" Bitty started to follow.

"Brother, why do you always have to run off when there is food involved?" And with that, all three dashed toward the town.


	3. Family

Rock Hampton, a medium sized town, home to a mix of Amestrians and Ishbalans. This was one of the only towns where the Ishbalans lived among the Amestrians. As the three entered the town, the atmosphere was somewhat calming. Ed started stretching.

"So Bitty, where's the best place to get something to eat in this town? I'm starved." Al nudged Ed's arm.

"Brother, stop thinking about your stomach so much and actually look around." Bitty laughed at the brothers squabble.

"You guys can rest at my families inn. The townsfolk say we have the best grub in all of Amestris." Ed's eyes widened.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Ed started to wander off in a random direction.

"Uh Ed, your going the wrong way......." Al couldn't help but giggle at this. Ed turned around.

"I knew that, I was just testing you. Let's go for real this time."

As the three were walking, several people came up and said hello to Bitty and welcomed her home. Al was pondering the fact that Bitty had said her families inn, but she told them that she had no family. He had to ask.

"Ah Bitty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Al. go ahead." Al hesitated.

"It's just that, you said your family died, how can they own an inn?" Bitty laughed.

"Well I guess you'd call the 'extended family'. It's actually my best friends family, but we consider eachother family. You know how it is."

"Oh, I see. So is your friend going to be there too?" Bitty chuckled.

"Maybe. Depends if she decided to go to Central to visit relatives or not. Look, there it is." Ed and Al's eyes scanned the various buildings until they saw one larger than the rest. It was a mild red-brown colour and stood twice as high. The sign out the front read 'Lamb Tavern'. Bitty lead the boys inside. The interior was beautiful, to say the least. The boys stared in amazement.

"Hello Katrina, I'm home." A fairly short women came out from what appeared to be a storgae room.

"Oh Brittany, your home. It's been so long." Katrina walked around the counter and hugged Bitty tight.

"Katrina, can't.........breathe.........." Katrina let go of her.

"Sorry, it's just good to have you home. Oh, who are your friends?" Katrina looked over to the boys.

"I'd like you to meet Ed and Al." Ed stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is my younger brother Alphonse." She shook hands with Ed and then with Al.

"Nice to meet you boys, I'm Katrina. Feel free to make yourselves at home. A friend of Bittys is a friend of mine." Then she disappeared around the corner.

"Oh Katrina, is Heather home?" A voice came from around the corner.

"She's upstairs in her room." Bitty's face lit up. She dashed up the stairs. Ed and Al weren't sure what they should do. Bitty's face appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Are you two coming? Hurry up, I want you to meet Heather." Ed was first to dash up the stairs, with Al close behind. The top floor was lined with rooms. Bitty was no where in sight. Ed began opening random doors looking for anyone. Al noticed a door different to the rest and went over an knocked.

"Come in" he heard Bitty say.

"Brother, over here," Al called as he opened the door. Suddenly Al was being dragged across the room. Bitty placed him on the bed.

"Al, meet Heather." Al looked over to a girl with medium length brown curls, who was also a little on the short side. This must be Katrina's daughter.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you." They smiled at eachother when Ed suddenly burst through the door.

"And I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Heather's face seemed to redden when Ed entered.

The four sat there for hours talking. They talked about past journeys, pretty much everything. One subject seemed to interest Heather.

"You're really a state alchemist? But you're so young." Ed grinned at this.

"Yeah, but apparently I'm talented, so they made an exception to my age."Al sighed.

"You're so up yourself brother."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too" This little argument made the girls laugh ecstatically.

"Oh and Ed, did you say you were the older brother?" Ed's brow twitched slightly.

"Why?"

"It's just that, Al is so much taller than you, not calling you short or anything." Ed looked like there was steam coming out of his ears.

"But Al still has a rounder face so you can tell that your older," she amended quickly. Ed relaxed slightly. Then an evil look came into his eye.

"Bitty, can you and Heather stand up please." The girls looked at eachother.

"Uhhhhhhhh, sure Ed." They stood up, still rather confused. Ed turned to them.

"How old are you both?"

"We're both 15, why?" Ed stood between them. He smiled hugely.

"I'M FINALLY TALLER THAN SOMEONE, NO WAIT, TWO PEOPLE! YAY!" He began dancing around the room after that for quite some time. The two girls glared.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" they hissed in unison. Ed now realised why people called him short, the reactions were priceless.


	4. Phone Call

It was starting to get dark and everyone was called to dinner.

"Yum, this looks delicious. Thank you Katrina." Al said very genuinely.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking." Katrina's eyes drifted to Heather, who seemed to be staring at a glass of milk.

"Damn you women for forcing me to drink this stuff," she mumbled just loud enough for Ed to hear. Ed was also death staring his milk.

"Would you two just drink the damn stuff. It's not going to kill you." They continued to death stare their milk.

The moon shone brightly through the window where Ed and Al were sleeping. It seemed so peaceful.

"Brother, are you still awake?" Al was sitting up with his back against the wall.

"Yeah, why aren't you asleep? It's getting late." Al shrugged.

"Not in a sleeping mood I guess." Ed looked up to the ceiling. Something was disturbing him. Then it clicked.

"Al, what day is it?" Al looked over at the calender.

"Monday, why?" Ed sat up.

"Awww crap, I,m gonna get my head chewed off." Ed continued to mumble to himself.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Ed took a deep breath.

"I'm suppose to report to Mustang. He's never gonna let me live this down. Not when I've forgotten three weeks in a row." Ed sighed.

"Stupid Bastard." Al chuckled.

"It'll be fine, just go to sleep.

When Ed woke Al was still sleeping. It was early but he knew Mustang would be awake.

"May as well get this over with." He made his way to the phone and dialed the office number.

"Hello, General Mustang's office."

"Lieutnant Hawkeye, it's Ed. Is the General there?"

"Oh hi Ed, yeah he's here, and he isn't very pleased that you didn't report to him on time, again."

"Well I was busy."

"Here he is." The reciever crackled slightly.

"Hello Fullmetal, didn't you want to speak to me yesterday?" Ed smirked.

"You don't know how close to the truth you are there, general." Roy sighed.

"Anything to report?"

"Nothing out of the ordanairy here. But me and Al might be staying in Rock Hampton for a little while."

"Made some friends?"

"None of your buisness Mustang. I'll report back next week. Bye." Ed swiftly hung up the phone and went to get ready for the day.


	5. Past Foes

"Hey Al, I was thinking that today we should go down to the old mine. I hear that there are some old artifacts about the Philosopher's Stone we could take a look at. Apparently it's in code though, so we should probably take a notepad or something." Codes. Something the boys hated. Alchemists were so good at coding their work. It could take years to figure it out. But it had to be done. Ed and Al grabbed their coats and walked over to the door. Bitty and Heather were standing behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Bitty looked at Ed confused.

"We're coming too. Is that alright?" Ed smiled and nodded. All four left.

"Don't be too late, we're having cassarole for dinner!" Katrina yelled as they advanced toward the mine. 'Great, more milk' thought Heather.

The mine was huge and stretched for more than 20 miles long. Ed and Al's mouths fell open.

"Brother, how are we suppose to find artifacts in a place this big? Bitty laughed.

"Welcome to the Armstrong Mine."

"Armstrong? You've got to be kidding me." Heather laughed.

"It's called that because" Ed cut her off.

"Let me guess. Mining has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations?" Heather's brow raised in surprise.

"How'd you know?" Al laughed.

"Is there anything that family doesn't have something to do with?" Ed sighed.

"We better start searching the mine. We'll split up. I'll go with Heather and Al you go with Bitty." Heather blushed a deep shade of red. Bitty giggled under her breath at Heather.

"We'll meet back here in a few hours. Good luck."

The mine was dark and cold. The only source of light was the small lamp they had bought with them. As they walked, Ed could hear a strange chattering noise. It was emitting from Heather.

"Are you ok?" They stopped walking.

"C-c-c-c-c-old." Her whole body was quivering.

"Here." Ed removed his coat and wrapped it around Heather's shoulders. It was so warm.

"T-thanks." They continued to walk further and further down the long tunnel. The found ruin after ruin but none of them were about the Philosopher's Stone.

"This is impossible! We're never going to find this stupid ruin!" They suddenly heard a loud crash.

"That sounded like it came from............" Both started running back towards the other tunnel.

"AL, BITTY!" The tunnel seemed to stretch for miles longer than it should. They came to a sudden halt.

"A cave-in?" A slender figure emerged from the cloud of dust. Ed took a defensive position in front of Heather.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The person in front of them spoke.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"Shut up. Why are you here? I thought I left you in the gate." The figure stepped toward them.

"Sorry pipsqeak, I'm here to stay. And I hear you're going after the Philosopher's Stone again. As if I'm going to let you find one." He took another step forward.

"Back off Envy." He stopped.

"Who's your little friend? I haven't met this one before. She your girlfriend?" Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his arm into a blade.

"No, she isn't. But you're still not getting near her." Envy smiled evily.

"Wanna bet?" And with that, Envy charged towards them.


	6. Edward?

"Ed, look out!" As they charged toward each other, blades held high, Heather was left to cower in the corner. Every time Ed hit Envy, Envy disappeared and stalked toward Heather. Ed leaped in front of Envy's blade. There was a trail of blood leading towards Ed and all Heather could do was watch in shock.

"Brother! Heather! Where are you?" Al was getting worried.

"Where could they have gone?"

"No idea. I'm sure the tunnel is near here." They saw a flash of blue through a small crack in a wall.

"What was that?" Al went to peer through the crack. He froze.

"Al, what is it?" Bitty walked over try and snap him out of his trance.

"Br-brother?"

"What about Ed?" She peered through the crack. The image was horrid. Ed was lying on the ground, bleeding. He looked unconscious. Heather was trying to wake him up. Bitty didn't even stop to think. She started transmuting holes in the wall so they could get through. Al snapped out of his trance and started helping her. They got through the wall and ran over to Ed.

"Brother? Wake up!" Some unhealthy groaning noises came from Ed's throat.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Bitty looked at Ed.

"He's bleeding too much. Heather, do you still have your bag?" Heather looked confused.

"Yes, why?" She picked it up and handed it to Bitty.

"When we were in town, I picked up some supplies. Lucky I did too." She began bandaging Ed's wounds.

"That's the best I can do for now, we need to get him out of here." Al picked up Ed and slung him on his back.

"Good thing he's so small. Oh Bitty, I noticed something before."

"What is it?"

"You can use alchemy without a transmutation circle as well."

"Yep, and it's all thanks to Dante. I guess something good came out of that after all."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go before he bleeds out too much more"

"I hope he's alright. But now I'm going to have to fix his automail. To finally get a look inside it. It's so masterfully crafted and......." Al and Bitty started to walk away while Heather was ranting.

"Hey, wait up! Al, Bitty, slow down!"

"Maybe if you learned to stop talking so much, you could keep up."

"Shut up" Al laughed.

"You two are funny when you argue."

"Just imagine it's you and Ed"

"Wow, we must look hilarious"

"Look! The exit!"

"Heather, which way to the hospital?"

"Other side of town, just past the GP"

"We better hurry." They heard a small chugging noise. It was Katrina.

"Get in. I'll give you guys a lift. He looks in a pretty bad way." They all got in the car and raced for the hospital.


	7. A Realised Love

They had to hang around the hospital for a few days. Heather had to be checked in.....forcibly.

"But there is nothing wrong with me. Just attend to Ed." She constantly complained.

"No, you were hurt, so we are getting them to check you in"

"Fine, I'll just run away"

"We'll lock the window" She stopped complaining after that. The doctor entered the room.

"Are you Mr Elric's family? All three nodded.

"He is partially conscious, but we can only allow one visitor." All three looked at each other.

"Al, Heather, I think we should send Heather in. He needs his automail repaired, and she is his mechanic, for now anyway. It'll be easier if he can't feel it as much." Al nodded.

"You're right. Tell him we said hi." The doctor led Heather into Ed's room. He was lying there, limp. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Heather. Glad to see your ok."

"Yeah, wish I could say the same about you. You have bandages everywhere!" He went to prop himself up. The sheet slid down his chest and Heather just knew she was blushing. His head, arm and chest were covered in bandages. She noticed he was only using his human arm to prop himself up.

"Is your automail not working?"

"Not really. I can move the fingers, but nothing else." He stared down at his arm.

"Well let me take a look. I am the best mechanic in this region." She grinned hugely.

"Ok, but I should tell you, it's not like the ones from Rush Valley. It's custom made so you might not know how it works."

"I'm sure I'll figure it out. I am the best"

"You said that already" She sat down next to him and put his arm on the bedside table. She began taking off the outer components of his arm.

"Wow. The design is so simple, yet highly effective. Very impressive. I should be able to fix it perfectly." She got straight to work on his arm. She felt Ed staring at her.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing" he turned away. She got back to work.

'_Why am I suddenly feeling so strange around him? Is it because....I love him?'_

"I'm about to reconnect the nerves" He nodded and closed his eyes.

"I'm ready" She turned the bolts and he let out a yelp of pain.

"All done. " She smiled to herself.

"Oww.................."

"Oh get over it"

"Shut up" They both started laughing.

'_Man he is so cute in bandages'_

"Ummmm.......Heather, what are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing" He smiled.

"Could you send Al in, he's probably worrying himself silly."

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Come and see me later, it gets lonely and Al seems to be spending a lot of time with Bitty."

"Ok, I'll see you later than"

"Bye"

'_It's final. I love him' _She thought as she left the room.

I didn't want this to turn into a romance, but I couldn't help it! This is based on my friends love of Ed and my love of Al. I hope you don't mind. More chapters coming soon ^-^


	8. Surprising News

"Bitty, when did they say Ed would be able to leave?"

"This afternoon, his wounds have healed enough that they shouldn't re-open, but he can't do any strenuous activity, so we have to hang around the hotel for about a week."

"Boring. I don't think I can stand mum's constant nagging for a whole week, especially with an injured cute boy in the house." Heather quickly covered her mouth.

"Cute? What do we have here" Bitty smirked evilly.

"Please don't tell him, please. I can't help it"

"Settle down, I won't tell Ed" Heather sighed in relief. She was still smirking.

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Ok now I'm scared"

"Anyway I'm gonna go help mummy with clean-up. It was pretty busy today."

"Alright, I'll be down soon" When Bitty left, Heather heard a chuckle. She looked up and Ed was standing at the door.

"Oh, hey Ed." She felt herself going red again.

"So.......I overheard you two girls talking just now"

'_Oh crap, he's gonna hate me. What do I do, what do I do?'_She took a deep breath. Ed walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"What part of our conversation did you hear?" Ed blushed.

"Well, I heard my name and the word cute in the same sentence." He chuckled.

"You really think I'm cute?" Heather blushed even deeper.

"It's a proven fact that cuteness levels rise by 200% when someone is injured." Ed stared.

"They actually have a study for that?"

"No, just something me and Bitty say." Ed laughed. He stared at Heather again.

"You know......." He paused.

"What?" His face turned a beautiful cherry red.

"I...like you too........." She turned to look at him. He was staring at her. They didn't notice the thudding in the doorway.

"Hea-........ What do we have here?" They both turned away.

"Bitty, what are you doing? I thought you were helping mum." She chuckled.

"I did, you two have been up here for an hour and a half. What have you been doing anyway?"

"Nothing..........." Bitty smiled evily, again.

"Bitty, I know that look, what are you-" and she was gone. Heather ran to the door.

"Bitty! Get back here!"

"Al, Al! Ed and Heather are a couple. Isn't it so cute?" Al poked his head around the corner.

"Really? Guess I owe you ten dollars then........." Heather was gobsmacked.

"Bitty, I am going to kill you, slowly and painfully."

"Only if you can catch me!" Heather ran after Bitty. While all this was going on, the phone rang. Ed answered it.

"Hello, Lamb Tavern, how can I help you?"

"Ahh, Fullmetal, just who I want to speak too" Ed let the sarcasm take over.

"Oh General, I'm so happy to hear from you. How's everything? "

"Actually, things are great. No midgets to annoy me"

"DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET!"

"Hahahahahahaha, it's so easy to irritate you. I am actually ringing on important business. First, you haven't reported back to me for five weeks."

"Oh yeah, about that........."

"Did something happen?"

"Well...... we had a run in with Envy and I was in the hospital for a little while........."

"What do you mean 'run-in'? Did you find something?"

"No. We had a lead, but it was a dead-end as usual. I'm starting to think that the other one was the only one in existence." Ed sighed.

"Well, are you coming back to Central?"

"Not anytime soon. Still things to look at here."

"Is that all?"

"Yes General. Are we done now?"

"Yes, but could you put Bitty on the phone? I need to speak to her about something"

"Uhhhhhhhh, sure." Ed turned to call Bitty. Heather had her by the back of her jacket.

"Let me go!"

"Bitty, phone!" She looked up. Ed handed her the phone. She walked into the other room with the phone.

"Wonder what that's about..." Heather ran up to Ed.

"Who's on the phone?"

"Mustang"

"Why would he want to talk to her? They don't even know each other." Ed shrugged. They waited for Bitty to come out. It took about an hour for her to emerge from the room. She had tears in her eyes. She just stood there. Al was the first to ask.

"Bitty? What happened?" She didn't respond. He walked over to her.

"Bitty?" She started to cry, not saying anything. Al put his arms around her. She leant into him.

"Shhhhh, it's gonna be ok." He rubbed her back.

It took about an hour for Bitty to settle down. She was sitting on the couch next to Al. The two seemed to have gotten very close. Ed had to ask.

"What happened?" She sniffled.

"Roy told me something I never thought I'd hear." Ed motioned for her to continue.

"My brother turned up at Central Headquarters last week." Heather gasped.

" Morgie-Porgie?!" She nodded. Ed walked over to Heather. He leant next to her ear.

"I thought her family was dead." He whispered quietly. She shook her head.

"We never knew. They just disappeared." Bitty stood up.

"I need to go to Central. Today." Katrina entered the room.

"I can't let you go now, it's too late. It'll be dark soon."

"I'm still going." Katrina sighed.

"When will you be back this time?"

"I'm not sure. But I will be back, no matter what." Heather hugged Bitty.

"I'm coming with you this time. I'm not being left behind again."

"But Heather, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"I don't care. I'm old enough to go places alone, and mum doesn't need me around all the time."

"But still........."

"I'm coming, that's final" Bitty smiled.

"I suppose I could use the company." Ed grabbed Heather around the waist.

"Then we're coming too." Heather jumped around and hugged Ed. Bitty and Al covered their eyes.

"EWWY" they said in unison.

"Shut up" All four laughed. Katrina intervened once again.

"Can you all at least wait until morning? I worry about you all, including the boys."

"Katrina, I have to go. He's my brother." She sighed.

"Good luck. Come home soon." She went around and hugged them all individually.

"Goodbye mum. Tell William I said I love him." She nodded. And with that, they all left the tavern, their home and their family behind.


	9. The Trip

"That's it. I officially HATE deserts." Heather had to of said that at least 5 times since they left.

"Stop your whining or I'm going to steal your spanner, "threatened Bitty, that same evil smirk on her face.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT PLEASE!! I'LL STOP I'LL STOP!!" Ed fell to the ground with laughter.

"You two are hilarious, as usual." Bitty face seemed to drop a little.

"Something wrong?" Al had walked up behind her.

"Huh? Oh, not really."

"You can tell us you know." All three looked at her and smiled.

"Well, it's just........" She looked up at the sky.

"I guess I'm afraid. My whole family disappeared without a trace years ago, and now my brother turns up out of nowhere. What if something happened to mum and dad? Is that why he went to Central? I'm just worried about what's going to happen."

"Well, brother and I always used to go through this desert, so we should get to the train station by tonight, then its 3 days on the train to Central." Bitty smiled a little.

"Thanks Al, for the reassurance."

"No problem. What are friends for?" The rest of the walk consisted of general conversation. When the sun started to set, the train station came into view. They boarded the 7:15 train and awaited their return to Central.

"C-c-c-c-c-cold" Heather said through chattering teeth. Like the last time, Ed wrapped his coat around her. She snuggled into his side.

"Seriously Heather, I swear you just want an excuse to get closer to Ed." Ed and Heather blushed.

"Shut up." Ed decided a change of subject was necessary.

"Great, when we get back, I'm going to have to deal with Mustang. Al, can I hide in your bag or something?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because then he'll harass me"

"Meanie"

"It's called responsibility Ed. Deal with it."

"So Bitty, where do we have to go when we get to Central?"

"Central Headquarters. Mustang said he was staying there. Don't know why."

"Sounds like Mustang might be keeping an eye on him" Al had a speculative look on his face.

"Why would the General do that?"

"No idea" The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet. Everyone slept except Ed, who just stared out the window.

"I'M HOME, CENTRAL!"

"Ed keep your voice down some-"just as Al said this, Mustang walked up behind Ed.

"What Al? I didn't quite catch that"

"So Fullmetal, glad to see you're happy to be back."

"Mustang"

"So these are your friends from Rock Hampton. Nice to meet you girls. I'm General Roy Mustang." He held out his hand.

"I'm Bitty, and this is Heather." They took turns shaking each other's hands.

"Bitty, so you're the other alchemist who doesn't use circles. Ever considered joining the state?"

"Never in a million years "Roy laughed.

"Too bad, you'd probably have a real shot"

"Don't care. So are we going now?" Roy motioned his hand and two soldiers came around the corner. Ed and Al's faces lit up.

"Lieutenant Major Hughes!"

"Hiya boys! Glad to see your both in one piece." Bitty and Heather walked over.

"Hughes? We've heard a lot about you."

"And I've heard a lot about you two girls. Bitty and Heather right?" They nodded. Hughes leant down next to Ed's ear.

"Gee Ed, got yourself two cuties here. You might find yourself a wife before Roy does."

"I heard that Maes"

"Whoops"

"Let's get going. Girls, this is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"Nice too meet you, Hawkeye"

"You too."

"All right, now that all the introductions are over and done with, lets head back too headquarters."

They all got in Havoc's car and drove back too headquarters. Heather's eyes widened.

"This place is huge, and I mean huge."

"Yeah. The Fuhrer likes his space."

"Sounds a bit selfish"

"He's the most powerful man in the country, he can do what he wants." They all exited the car and headed for the entrance to headquarters. Bitty stopped in front of the door.

"I don't know if I can do this......" She took a deep breath.

"But I have to." She entered headquarters and Mustang showed her to the room where her brother awaited. 


	10. Brother

The room was small and white, with just a table and set of chairs. Mustang left and Hawkeye was the only one who stayed.

"Uh lieutenant, I thought he was here?"

"He's in the building. The general and Havoc have gone to look for him."

"Oh" She stared at the floor.

"Are you ok? You're sweating like a pig."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, they all just disappear, I think they're dead, and he just turns up at Central? Wouldn't you be nervous if the situation was reversed?"

"Well, I don't think I would be. I'd think of the positives. That's just the type of girl I am."

"And choosing to work for Mustang is positive how?"

"Let's just say I made a promise. And that promise needs to be fulfilled." She nodded.

"I think I get what you're saying." The two laughed. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Havoc stepped in.

"He's here." Bitty's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you ready?" She nodded.

"Send him in." Havoc nodded. He led a slender boy in. He had sandy-brown hair and was a little taller than Al.

"Morgie?" He nodded. She ran over and hugged him tight.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a job." She stepped back.

"In the Military?" He nodded.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO BE A DOG OF THE MILITARY!?" He staggered back.

"What's wrong with the military?"

"Since when do you want to be tied to something? You'll have to do everything they tell you! And what would you do anyway?"

"I'm quite a skilled marksman."

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU SHOOT A GUN?!"

"I guess it's a talent."

"I still don't understand." He looked away. Bitty's voice became a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you again." She sighed.

"Tell me, where did you go?" He sat down at the table.

"Four years ago, on that day, do you remember that was the same day that the Isballan rebellion started?" She nodded.

"The military and the Ishballans were going to start a war, there was no doubt about it. And our little home was right in the middle. We were all evacuated, but no one could find you. We searched and searched, but we never found you. Mum became depressed and Dad is stuck looking after her. I've come here to get a job. We need the money, and I'm the only one who can get a job."

"But why the military? Couldn't you find something else you were good at?"

"Do you know how much the military pays?"

"Yes, I know it's good. But you might get called out, how would Mum and Dad react to that?" He looked at the floor.

"Just let me do this." Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in.

"Bitty, Heather is here. Would you like me to bring her in?"

"Yes, go ahead." Morgie looked back up.

"You don't mean Hea-" At that moment, she burst in.

"MORGAN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST FOUR YEARS?"

"Crap"

"YOUR SISTER HAS BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR YEARS!"

"Well I've been looking for her too you know." Heather sat down.

"You don't know what she was like when she turned up at my house all those years ago."

"Where were you that day anyway?" Bitty looked at him.

"I don't remember." The room went silent. A slight thudding could be heard.

"Can anyone else hear that?" Bitty looked at them. They nodded. The thudding kept getting louder. Suddenly the door flew open.

"BITTY! HEATHER! Wow, you two haven't changed at all!"

"Jessie?! What are you doing here?" Heather had smoke coming out her ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVEN'T CHANGED? I CAN'T HELP I DON'T GROW!"

"Shut up Heather. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Col- wait, who are these two?" Jessie pointed to Ed and Al.

"Oh, Jessie, meet Ed and Al." She ran over and shook they're hands.

"I'm Jessie, nice to meet you. Wow Al, you're cute."

"JESSIE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T GO HITTING ON EVERY CUTE GUY YOU SEE!" Al had turned as red as a cherry tomato.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"I'M SORRY , I'M SORRY." She saw a fifth person standing in the room.

"Morgie?" He looked over.

"Oh cr-"

"MORGIE. WOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Wow, you've gotten cuter!" She ran and hugged him.

"Bitty, it's good to see your friends and all, but could you control them?" She chuckled.

"Sorry. Come on Jess, get off him." There was a knock at the door. Ed answered.

"Fullmetal, is Morgie in?"

"Yeah, he's over there." Ed pointed to the corner.

"Morgie, Brigadier General Hakuro would like to see you now."

"Yes General, I'll be right out." He looked over at Bitty.

"I'll be back soon."

"So I can't change your mind about becoming a dog?"

"Afraid not" Heather grabbed a spanner out of her pocket and smashed him over the head.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"You really want to join the military after they drove you from your home with that pointless war?" Bitty put her hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Just leave him. He's a big boy now."

"Bitty, are you hearing yourself. He's 14!"

"I know. But he's good enough."

"Bitty......"

"Just leave it." She sat down, disappointed. Morgie and the General left. Jessie stood back up.

"Bitty, I need a favour."

"Oh yeah. What were you trying to tell me before?"

"You remember my sister Colleen?"

"Of course I do. What about her?"

"Six weeks ago, Colleen went missing." Bitty jumped up.

"Missing?!" Jessie nodded.

"Dad took them to the park back home. She went to the bathroom but never came out. Kate was in there with her but didn't see a thing."

"Why didn't you try to find me earlier?"

"When I first left, I went to stay with my boyfriend Russell. He and his brother Fletcher helped me search the general area." Ed was making some strange growling sounds and muttering to himself.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't trust that Tringham. He's an imposter."

"There are more important things to worry about Ed." He sat there quietly.

"What happened next?"

"Russell couldn't leave his town, so I set out to look for you. A very nice old lady told me that you and Heather had been seen with the Elric brothers. When I heard that, I headed here, knowing that Ed was a state alchemist he'd turn up sooner or later. And here I am."

"I see......" Al got up and stared out the window.

"Do you have a picture of your sister?" Jessie dug through her pockets.

"Here's the most recent one I have. It was taken about six months ago." Al's eyes widened.

"What is it Al?" Ed walked over.

"Bitty, can you go ask General Mustang for Shou Tuckers file." She was confused but did as he asked.

"Why do you want that bastards file?"

"Ed, take a close look at this picture, who does she look like." He studied it intently.

"Nina!?" Al nodded.

"You think Tucker did this?"

"It's possible. But Tucker was kept alive by Bradley, but he's dead." It suddenly hit him.

"Brother, what happened to Bradley's wife and son?"

"They moved away. Why?" Al studied the roof for a while.

"It doesn't make sense." Heather was sitting there, confused.

"What doesn't?"

"Hawkeye told me that Selim died when Mustang took on Bradley at his mansion. Why is he still living with his mother? He was never admitted to hospital, yet he had cuts all over him. If he didn't die from the blood, it didn't help that Bradley strangled him."

"What are you implying?"

"Just what if Selim Bradley is a homunculus?" Ed gasped.

"That would make sense. He would still have Tucker to work under him. And if he created another stone, he would be able to make six new homunculi." Jessie jumped up.

"If that's the case, why my sister?!"

"Children's souls are the purest. He wouldn't need as many lives if he had only pure souls." Heather stood up.

"Jessie, where do you live now?"

"In a small town near Rock Hampton, why?" Heather dashed from the room, Ed close behind.

"Heather, wait!" She just kept running. She stopped at the phone box. She dialled. He could hear the receiver. The voice on the other end was filled with grief.

'_Hello?'_

"Mum? Is William there?" The voice on the other end burst out in tears.

'_Oh Heather, he's gone! I haven't been able to find him for weeks! He just disappeared!' _She froze. Ed took the receiver from her hand.

"Katrina, we'll look for him. I have a pretty good idea where he is. Try not to worry. Bye."

"You know where my brother is?"

"Tucker has a secret lab. He might still be there. Me and Al had a little run in with him a few years back. Come on." He grabbed her hand and they ran through the building. They grabbed Jessie and Al on their way past the room. They found Morgie shortly after. Heather grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Ow! What the heck?"

"Just hurry up! Where's Bitty?"

"With the General. Why? What happened?"

"Perfect. We need to speak to him and Bitty."

"What's going on?"

"We'll explain when we get there." They all ran toward the General's office, Morgie and Bitty still oblivious to what was happening to those closest to them.


	11. Goodbye

Ed was the first to burst through the door.

"General...where's Bitty?" He looked up from his paperwork.

"What? Oh, she left not long ago."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Why, what's happened?"

"Explain later. Where's Bitty?"

"Fullmetal?"

"Well you're no help." They ran from the room, still frantically searching. Al noticed that Hughes was digging around in his file cabinet.

"Brother! I think I know where she is." He ran into Hughes' office.

"Hughes, where's Bitty?" He pulled his nose out of his filing cabinet.

"Oh, Hiya Al! She's just in the store room. Why?" He seemed concerned.

"Meet in the general's office. We need to tell you all something."

"Alphonse..."

"Just go!" He nodded and ran. Al ran into the store room. Bitty was digging through a filing case. He grabbed her hand and dragged her back towards Mustangs office.

"Al, I haven't found the file on Tucker yet."

"Don't matter. Ed's called an emergency meeting with the General so we have to go."

"Okay..."

"You'll understand once we get there."

When Al and Bitty entered the general's office, Ed, Heather, Hughes, Hawkeye and Mustang were sitting in a semi-circular pattern in front of Roy's desk. Roy stood up, taking the initiative for once.

"Now that we're all here, Ed will finally explain to us what's going on." Ed started to explain the situation. The horror was clearly present on everyone's eyes. Hughes was sitting there hugging a picture of his daughter. He stood up.

"You don't think they'd go after my little Elicia? Do you?" No one moved. He ran from the room, most probably to call Gracia. Ed got up and went over to the window.

"We should probably go soon, if we're gonna stop them before too much else happens." All three nodded. Roy turned to Ed.

"Good luck." He held his hand out, a gesture for Ed to shake it. Ed just hit his hand away.

"Don't need it, Mustang. We always win." He laughed.

"You're still so immature."

"Al, Bitty, Ed and Heather were all escorted out by Hawkeye. She turned and smiled.

"Come back in one piece." They all nodded. They started to walk down the street. There was a faint yelling sound. Bitty turned around.

"HEY! WOULD YOU GUYS WAIT UP!" Jessie ran up behind them.

"You don't seriously think that I'm just gonna sit and wait, do ya?" Bitty chuckled.

"Guess not. Typical has-to-be-involved Jessie. You haven't changed at all." She laughed.

"Let's go save my sister!"

"Don't forget my brother!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Heather." There were more approaching footsteps. It was Morgie. He was in a military uniform. Bitty fell to the ground laughing. He looked at her.

"What?"

"The military uniform looks like a dress on you!"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I?"

"Grrr..." Al laughed.

"Well we better get going, the train leaves in 10 minutes!" Ed turned to him.

"WHAT? THE STATION'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!" Bitty ran ahead.

"Then let's get going guys! We can't miss this train or we'll have to wait until tomorrow!" She grabbed Al's hand as all of them ran through Central to the station. They arrived just as the train pulled up. They jumped on and they were once again on their way.

The train ride was quiet for most of the night. Al and Bitty were snuggled up asleep. Jessie was muttering something about Russell in her sleep. Heather was lying on Ed's lap, sleeping peacefully. He was stroking her hair. He and Morgie were not very tired. Morgie looked over to Ed.

"So..." Ed looked up. Morgie was looking over at his sister. Ed laughed.

"What's up?"

"Al looks like a nice guy." Ed laughed.

"He is. Believe me. I know him better than anyone else. I don't think you need to worry about Bitty. He won't hurt her." Morgie still looked at the two of them. They looked so peaceful.

"I hope you're right Ed, I just don't want her getting hurt again. I can't imagine what the last few years have been like." He noticed a glistering on her wrist. Ed noticed him staring.

"She's been through a lot more than you know of. You should ask her about it." He was still staring at her arm.

"Is that..." Ed simply nodded. His face fell into his hands.

"How? How did it happen?"

"I think you should ask her. It's not my place to say."

"You know Ed, I'm happy they found you two. You're decent and caring guys."

"Cut the dribble." They both laughed.

"Thank you" was all he said before gazing back out the window.

The small convoy of people all exited the train at Dublith. The sun was high in the sky. It was a perfect day. Ed stretched his arms out.

"It's so good to be off that train." He started stretching his leg. Al had Bitty on his back, she didn't want to wake up. Heather was talking to Jessie about something. Morgie noticed they were slowly edging away from the group. He walked over to Ed.

"Hey Ed, has Heather mentioned anything out of the ordinary." Ed looked up.

"No, why?" Morgie pointed over to the two girls. Ed speculated for a few seconds before a glint came into his eye.

"I have an idea. Morgie, how much are you against eavesdropping?" His brow raised.

"They'd see us." Ed smirked.

"Who says they would see us? We don't even have to move." He clapped his hands and there was a flash of blue. Morgie looked over under the girls and saw a small horn-like opening. There was also an opening near them. They could hear what the girls were saying.

"...in Canama." Jessie sounded frustrated.

"We don't have time for stop-offs. I thought you were desperate to save your sister?"

"I am, but I need to see Russell!" She was clearly going on a rampage.

"No! We are going straight to wherever it is we're going!" Ed decided it was time to interject before someone hit someone else. He walked over holding a map.

"Heather! Jessie! I found something!" Both girls looked over. You could almost see the steam coming out of Jessie's ears. He flinched back.

"What do you want Edward?" She was practically growling. He handed her the map, grabbed Heather's hand and ran off. Jessie studied the map before realising that the two were gone. She ripped the map in half and stormed after them. Bitty finally woke up to the sound of Jessie screaming and chasing Heather and Ed.

"What's up with Jess?" She watched as the somewhat comedy chase continued.

"She wants to see Russell but Ed and Heather won't go off course."

"I don't blame him." Morgie wandered over, trying to stay out of Jessie's way.

"Remind me to never make her angry." They laughed. As they laughed, Al felt someone come up behind him. He slowly turned around before trying to run. He was on the ground within seconds. Bitty and Morgie looked at the strange woman with horrified expressions. The sound of Al's impact had also stopped the others from fighting. Jessie and Heather were standing there. Heather went looking for Ed's hand. When she couldn't find it, she turned and saw him running away. The woman started laughing in a demonic way. She looked evil. Al was trying to quietly crawl away, but the woman realised and stood on his back. They heard a faint scream and saw Ed being dragged back by a rather large man. The two boys lay there rolled up in balls. Jessie's anger suddenly disappeared as she began rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

"You two are scared of an old lady!" She continued to laugh. The 'old lady' did not like Jessie's referral. Jessie suddenly found herself on the ground. Ed finally spoke.

"W-what are you doing h-here Teacher?" She stared at him.

"I heard that you two were coming here. And I heard you got Al's body back. I want to know how." Al was mortified.

"Why do you want to know that?" She gave him a mournful expression.

"I need my organs back Ed. I'm dying without them. You know that." Heather, Bitty, Al, Jessie and Morgie all started to inch away to give them a moment to discuss the events of the last few years . Heather stared at the woman.

"Hey Al, who is that? And why does she say she has no organs?" Al sighed and looked down.

"That's Izumi Curtis. She's our alchemy teacher. She taught us almost everything we know."

"And the fact that she has no organs?" He looked over in Izumi's general direction.

"Years ago, teacher had a baby, but it was a still birth. The baby never took a breath. Teacher couldn't bear it, so she attempted human transmutation, just as Ed and I did. Like the gate took our limbs, it took some of her organs. The doctors said that she wouldn't live, but she's been fighting. By the looks of it, her condition has gotten worse since we last saw her..." It was clear to them all that the two brothers cared for the woman deeply. Bitty pulled Al into a comforting embrace.

"It's ok Al. I'm sure Izumi will be fine." They heard a loud coughing noise. Izumi's hand was covered in blood. Sig had his arm over her shoulder. Al ran over to her.

"Teacher!" Ed stopped him.

"She's ok Al." He struggled against his brother's hold, with no success.

"But Ed, she's coughing up blood again! We have to get her to a doctor!" Ed simply shook his head.

"Al, listen to me. She's in a bad way. Her condition has gotten worse, she can barely stand. Nothing can help her now, unless she gets her organs back. She came to say goodbye..." Ed stared blankly at the ground. Al was struggling against his grip again. He wanted nothing more than to help his mentor. Bitty and Heather were trying to come over too, but Morgie stopped them. They just stared as Al collapsed to the ground, staring at Izumi with tear-filled eyes. She looked over to him and smiled.

"It's ok Al, I'm sure we'll meet again, somewhere." The tears started piling over then. Ed held him back and looked over at Sig.

"Where are you headed now?"

"We are going to Central. There is an alchemy physician who might be able help. But he would like us to stay with him. Our train will be here soon." Ed nodded.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now." He nodded. Al escaped from Ed's grip and crawled over to Izumi. She looked at him with a caring look.

"We will see you again Teacher?" It was more of a question than a statement. She pulled him into a hug. He knew she wasn't going to answer him. They sat there for a while. The boys were fully aware that this could be the last time they see the woman who made them what they are today. She pulled back, than Sig helped her up. They waved as they walked down the road to the train station. Ed waved, but Al just stood there, staring blankly at them. Bitty walked over to him then. He fell to his knees.

"She's gone forever, isn't she?" Bitty rubbed his shoulder.

"I doubt it Al. She's a strong woman, she'll be back. Now come on, we have to go before it gets too late." She helped him up. Everyone else was waiting silently. Al tried to compose himself.

"Alright, let's go! We're gonna save these kids, for Teacher!" Ed smiled at his brother's determination. If anything could make Al want something more, it would be that someone else wanted it too. They all made their way to the other side of town. There was a small path that headed outside of town. Heather examined the scenery. All she saw was a large warehouse building.

"Where are we going? All that's there is a warehouse." Ed pointed to it.

"If he's still where he was before, then Tucker's secret lab is in that building. Right Al?" Ed turned and looked at his brother. Al was just staring at him blankly.

"I don't remember this building." Ed's expression changed.

"What do you mean?" Al examined the landscape in front of him.

"Now I think about it, I don't remember ever going into Tucker's lab." Ed turned to face his brother.

"How can you not remember? You used the philosopher's stone and I had to come and save you..." You could almost hear the click in Ed's head.

"Maybe you don't remember using the stone. That would make sense." Al shrugged. Ed sighed.

"Anyway, let's go. Everyone be prepared. If he's there, he will have several chimera's, so stay on your guard." Everyone tensed as they prepared for what could be ahead of them.


End file.
